In the plumbing and electrician industries, for example, polyvinyl chloride (PVC) pipe is a commonly used material. Its flexibility, durability and low cost make PVC pipe an ideal material for use in many plumbing and electrician applications. Additionally, handy-men and landscapers routinely use PVC pipe in their trades as well. PVC is also commonly used as an insulating conduit for electric wires. While other types of plastic pipe usable in these contexts have included chlorinated polyvinyl chloride (CPVC), polyethylene and acrylonitrile butadiene styrene (ABS) pipe, PVC is still the most ubiquitously used piping material.
Perhaps the main drawback of using plastic pipe is that a two-step process is required to effectively join two pieces of plastic pipe and/or plastic fittings. This two-step process begins with the application of a primer to the surface of a first piece of plastic pipe. The primer serves to “soften” the pipe's surface making it more receptive to the formation of an adhesive bond. Once primed, a cement or other adhesive may then be applied to the pipe's surface. This first piece of pipe may then be joined to a second piece, typically by way of a plastic fitting, by inserting a male end into a female end. This two-step process is often carried out on both the male and female ends of the piping material to the joining step.
As is commonly known in the field, the aforementioned pipe preparation process tends to lead to unnecessary clutter due to the need to carry around two separate containers—one for the primer and one for the cement. When working in confined areas, as is typically required in the plumbing industry, efficiency of space is at a premium. Moreover, working with separate containers of primer and cement in confined areas tends to cause excess spillage. The only solution known to exist heretofore is the use of duck tape to secure the two containers together in a very makeshift fashion. While this approach may reduce the amount of clutter somewhat, it fails to address the spillage issue. As such, there is a need in the art for a spill-resistant carrying apparatus for containers which overcomes one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks.